Alan in Wonderland
by Shinshou
Summary: An antisocial boy finds himself in the world of Wonderland. Why is he needed there? Read more to find out


[ ]-{ }-[ ]-{ }-[ ]-{ }-[ ]

Once upon a time, in a faraway city, there lived a boy who was no older than 15 years old. His name was Alan and he was not very liked in the town. He would ignore people and hardly had any friends. The only person who understood him was his grandmother, Alice. She would always talk about her childhood and he loved all her stories, especially the one about where she went to a magical land called Wonderland.

Walking home from school, Alan stared at a group of classmates laughing and having fun together. Just once in his life, he wanted to be able to make friends and create unforgettable memories. The only thing stopping him from being able to approach people is his shyness. He would get the courage to walk up to someone, but would back out instantly. Grandma Alice would always tell him, "Just believe in yourself, Alan. One day you will find someone who will be your friend." Having this in mind, he continued to go to his grandma's house.

Knocking on the wooden door, he waited for Grandma to open the door. The door creaked open and she appeared at the entrance of the door. Grandma Alice smiled and said, "Why, good afternoon Alan. How was school?"

"You know the usual. Nothing new happened," answered Alan as he walked into the living room. Once he was comfortable, he asked if Alice could tell him the story about her adventures in Wonderland.

"I'll tell you the story after you go to my garden and pick some flowers to put in a new vase I bought," said Alice as she sat in a blue armchair.

Alan got up and left through the backdoor that led to the garden. He has admired his grandma's garden since he was little. It just seemed magical whenever he stepped foot in the garden of assorted roses. He sat down and thought that sitting outside for a bit won't be too much. He looked up at the sky and wished for that he could find that someone that would be his friend. A rustling noise made Alan become alert and he averted his eyes to the bushes. Then, an unusual pink colored bunny hopped out of the bush and stared at Alan. Shocked, he reached for the rabbit to inspect it closely, but the bunny hopped away.

"W-wait!" yelled Alan at the bunny and chased after it. As he ran deeper into the garden, trees began to over take the scenery. '_When did Grandma have trees planted? I never noticed them before_,' thought Alan. Suddenly, he stopped before he could have fallen into a hole that appeared in front of his path. He looked around the area to see where the bunny went and saw it jump into the hole. Staring at the hole in disbelief, he decided whether to follow it or not. In the end, he closed his eyes and jumped into the hole, hoping that he wouldn't break anything serious when he hit the bottom.

When he noticed that it was taking forever to reach the ground, he opened his eyes and he couldn't believe what he saw. He was gently falling and random objects were floating around him. He looked around the tunnel and was amazed at the colors. But, he couldn't stare any longer because he roughly landed on a pile of leaves.

"Geez, took you long enough," said a sarcastic voice.

Alan looked up and saw a girl with pink hair and clothes to match. What took his interest were the rabbit ears that popped out of her head. Alan was about to ask her what happened, but he got interrupted. "Alright, my name is Pho. And I already know you're Alan. The reason I brought you here is that you are our savior. The wicked King of Spades, Victor, has taken over our land and no one can oppose him or else he will kill them. He put a spell over everything and only you can defeat the king. I hope that you will cooperate with us and help restore Wonderland."

Trying to understand what Pho had just said, he finally noticed that everything around him looked dead. The plants are withered away, the trees were bare, the rivers were dried up, and the sky was covered with grey clouds. In the distance, he could see a huge castle. He guessed that is where King Victor was staying. Looking at Pho, he agreed to help her and the others to change Wonderland back to its beautiful self.

They walked in the direction of the castle and stopped when they arrived at a small campsite. Alan couldn't see a living soul there and wondered why Pho would come here. Pho smirked and whistled. Suddenly, everyone came out of the tents and gathered near them. Everyone was staring at Alan and whispered amongst themselves.

Pho cleared her throat and everyone became silent. "Everyone, this is Alan. He will be the commander of Team Kuro that will go against King Victor. I want all of you that are on this team to come out," said Pho.

A guy with purple hair and a black fluffy boa took a step out. He had cat ears resting on the top of his head. A couple moved forward from the front to stand next to the cat man. The male had rabbit ears on his head as well and dressed in a Victorian suit. His partner had a mini top hat resting on her head and wore a short Victorian dress. Lastly, twin girls skipped to stand in the line. One wore a red pirate top with red mini puffy pants to match. The other twin had the exact same outfit, except it was blue.

"The name's Boris," said the cat man in an uninterested voice.

"My name is Henry and this is my lovely wife Ellinor," introduced the man.

"Hi! My name is Lala! And this is my sister Lulu! It's nice to meet you~" exclaimed the girl in red.

Alan was surprised that they would talk to him and happily accepted them. Later, Pho announced that they would ambush the castle tomorrow noon and everyone should be prepared. While everyone was rejoicing over finding the hero, Alan slipped away from the crowd and wandered into the forest. Without him knowing, Lulu had followed him.

"You know, everyone is happy that you came. So, why are you feeling so uneasy?" asked Lulu.

Startled by the voice, Alan quickly turned around but calmed down once he saw that it was only Lulu. "Well... I just don't think I will be able to defeat the king. Everyone expects too much from me," answered Alan as he leaned against a tree.

"You have to believe in yourself more Alan. With that kind of attitude, you won't be able to accomplish anything," said Lulu as she started to walk back to camp.

He didn't say anything back and followed her. 'I guess she's right. I do need to have more faith or else I will let everyone down,' thought Alan.

The next day, everyone was preparing for the ambush. The camp was in chaos. Everyone was running all over to check if they were ready to start the fight. Away from the commotion, Team Kuro had a brief meeting to discuss how they will invade the castle.

"Okay, the plan is to get Alan to the King's throne no matter what," said Pho, "Does everyone know what they're doing?"

Everyone nodded and agreed to meet again in ten minutes to start the mission. Alan was a little nervous because he had never met the king before. Seeing how Alan was anxious, Lala skipped to his side and gave him candy. "Eat this~ It will help you feel much better~"

He laughed at Lala's strange way of cheering people up and tossed the piece of candy in his mouth. Then, Pho whistled for everyone to gather around and started to talk about what the mission was. After the announcement, everyone split into their teams. When Boris gave the signal to begin, all the teams ran into the forest. The plan was to cause confusion at the castle so it would be easier for Team Kuro to slip into the castle without much trouble. Suddenly, an alarm sounded at the castle. This was the sign for Team Kuro to break into the palace. The team rushed to the entrance and easily avoided the fight that started in the courtyard.

When they were running down the hallway that led to the throne room, five generals of King Victor's army appeared in front of them. "That's the farthest you will get. You can't get pass us, so just give up already," said one of the generals. "You and your army won't stand a chance. King Victor will rule over Wonderland for all eternity!"

"Boris, get Alan to the throne! We'll handle things here!" shouted Ellinor as she attacked one of the generals.

"But—" Alan was about to complain, but Boris had yanked him by the collar and started to dash to the golden doors. Alan could only watch as his friends fought fiercely to distract the enemy from reaching them. Abruptly, Boris threw Alan to the side and jumped in time to miss a whip from hitting him. Alan tumbled to a stop and wanted to shout at Boris for throwing him like that. He stopped when he noticed a woman standing in front of Boris.

"You really think I'll let you pass and do harm to my King?" she asked sarcastically while cracking her whip. "Well, you're wrong. I will destroy you and that little boy behind you!"

Boris stared at her calmly and shifted his gaze at Alan. "You, go to the throne room."

Alan opened his mouth to protest, but quickly shut it when he saw the deadly glare Boris gave. Scrambling up, Alan rushed into the room and the doors closed shut behind him.

The room was covered in shadows and Alan couldn't quite see what was in there. All of a sudden, the candles around the room lit up. The first thing Alan noticed was a man sitting on a black throne in front of him. With a smile, the man said, "Ah, I see you finally made it here Alan."

Alan stared as man got up from the throne and walked toward Alan. Alan took a step back and it felt like there was a sudden change in pressure when the stranger was close to him. He could tell this was the king because there was a certain regal air that the man carried. Stuttering, Alan asked, "A-are you the king?"

The man chuckled and nodded to confirm Alan's guess. King Victor unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Alan. "Prepare yourself. This will be a fight to the death. I shall show no mercy to you."

Seeing that Alan didn't have a sword with him, he took one that belonged to a knight's armor statue. He held the sword in front of him. Victor was pleased to see the determination in Alan's eyes and charged at the boy. The battle continued for hours. Neither of them was giving up, but both were equally tired. When Victor swung at Alan's head, Alan was quick enough to duck and escaped from being beheaded. Taking the chance that the king was distracted, Alan plunged his sword right into Victor's stomach. The king dropped his sword and stepped back. "I… guess you have won… Good job kid…"

With his last breath, he crumbled to the ground and rays of light projected out of the corpse. Outside the throne room, the fight had ended when they were blinded by the bright light. When they opened their eyes, the generals had disappeared into thin air.

"What just happened?" asked Henry as he went to check on Ellinor for any injuries.

"I think… Alan just defeated the King of Spades," stated Lulu as she helped her sister, Lala, up from the ground.

"How would you know that?" asked Boris nonchalantly.

"Umm… you guys should look at this," said Pho as she stood in front of the large window.

As everyone crowded around, they couldn't believe what they saw. The grass, trees, lakes, even the sky, had changed to their original beauty. The rest of the gang was outside screaming in joy and laughing. It was a heart warming scene seeing everyone in high spirits once again.

Their attention was seized when the large golden doors creaked open. Alan hobbled out and smiled at the gang. He was taken back when Lala pounced on him. Alan laughed as she kept repeatedly thanking him for restoring Wonderland. But then, Alan started to get dizzy. His vision became blurry. The last thing he saw before he passed out were the worried faces of the group, except for Boris.

He came to consciousness when he was gently shaken. When he opened his eyes, he didn't see Wonderland, but Grandma Alice's garden. Grandma was kneeling next to Alan and smiled at him when he looked at her. "I know you like my garden and all, but it isn't a smart idea to take a nap out here in this kind of season."

'_Why am I back here? Wasn't I just in Wonderland?_' wondered Alan as he got up and followed his grandmother. '_I guess all of Grandma's storytelling had gotten to my head_,' thought Alan disappointingly. He was quiet for a while until Grandma Alice asked him a question, "So what did you dream of dear?"

"Oh, you know the usual. Nothing special really," said Alan happily as he thought about the adventures he had in Wonderland.

[ ]-{ }-[ ]-{ }-[ ]-{ }-[ ]


End file.
